Stay
by Seiryu's Brother Keiji
Summary: Haru and Elie have been together for quite sometime now. Both of them have walked the same path but what if one day, there journey brings them to two separate ways. My first nonyaoi.


**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Groove Adventure Rave, its characters, the series and whatever things that the said matter had brought with.

**Pairing: **Haru-Elie

Okay, you might quirk the weird eye at me upon reading the pairing and you might ask yourself that you might have read it wrong but I tell you, what you've read was correct. Don't throw stones at me for shifting my line of story; I just want to test my brain for flexibility. Did I just sound poetic?

Bwryan: Not really, much more like pathetic if ya ask me…

Ignoring him please…

**Title: **Stay

**Note: **Contains: Romance and Heartbreak (much more of a "let-me-break-it-to-you-softly). Song by Cueshe, a local band who's song was the main inspiration.

**Summary: **Haru and Elie have been together for quite sometime now. Both of them have walked the same path but what if one day, there journey brings them to two separate ways…

Feedback always appreciated and Rancor is enjoying his vacation still so my big brother, who's named Bwryan, would keep me company with this story.

---

_**I believe **_

_**We shouldn't let the moment pass us by **_

_**Life's too short **_

_**We shouldn't wait for the water to run dry**_

It was a delightful evening, the sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. And Elie was standing right on the edge of the rooftop and the wind was breezing gustily making ruffles on her hair.

"Elie…" Haru whispered the girl's name softly. "You said you wanted to talk, what is it? Something's bothering you?

But Elie didn't make any reply. Another strong wind has brushed again against her and this Elie embraced herself.

Seeing this, Haru went closer to her; he then took off his jacket and wrapped it around Elie to keep her warm.

"Haru…" It was then that time that Elie said something.

**_Think about it _**

**_Cause we only have one shot at destiny _**

**_All I'm asking _**

**_Could it possibly be you and me? _**

"Elie…" Haru replied.

"How long has it been?" Elie had asked.

"The what Elie?" Haru was puzzled.

"…how long has it been that we had known each other? How many times have you saved me from all those who tried to kill me? How long has it been, Haru…?" Elie concatenated her questions.

"Is that what bothering you, Elie? Don't worry about them, just remember I'm always here for you, and don't forget I am the Ravemaster, they don't stand a chance." Haru replied with a glee.

But Elie was indifferent, she breathe deeply and had looked far away.

"Is there something you really wanna tell me?" Haru asked, confusion and surprise was clouding his mind now.

"Yes, Haru…" Elie replied seriously as she faced the boy.

_**So if you'd still go, I'll understand **_

**_Would you give me something just to hold on to? _**

**_And if you'll stay, I'll hold your hand _**

**_Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you _**

"I want to thank you for all the things that you have done to me. For saving my life in countless times, for making me feel secure, for making me happy every time I'm sad. For everything Haru, for everything…" Elie sad feebly.

"Wait a minute Elie, to where are you exactly going to?" Haru asked a little nervous. He was having some hunch on what Elie means but he was still hoping that he got her wrong.

"We have been together for how many years now, Haru?" Elie replied with a question.

"Almost three…" Haru replied softly.

"Yes… those where three-fun-filled-years." Elie affirmed.

"Elie…" Haru whispered the girl's name.

_**Time has come **_

**_For us to go our separate ways _**

_**God forbid **_

_**But my mind is going crazy today **_

"I have always thought it'll be forever. I thought that we will always be with each other. Together." Elie said.

"We will always be together right? Right?" Haru asked nervously and desperately hoping.

Elie did not reply. She had just lowered her head and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Haru, we have to…" the only words that Elie had said before Haru rushed towards her. Haru had hugged her tightly and tears where streaming down his cheeks.

"Please don't say it… please…" Haru whispered as he hugged her tighter.

_**I feel so cold **_

**_Feel so numb _**

**_I'm having nightmares but I'm awake _**

**_Help me Lord _**

_**Fight this loneliness **_

_**Take this pain away **_

"Haru…" Elie uttered the boys name as she leaned closer towards the boy to hug him too.

For a moment it seemed that the time had stopped. Both remained in that position, neither moved nor talk, it was only the wind that was making all the noise. Until Haru had broken the stillness.

"Silly me, a grown up boy who was still crying like a baby. You really got me with this joke, Elie…" Haru said as he peeled himself away and dried his eyes.

Elie wiped her eyes too but she was still serious-looking.

_**So if you'd still go, I'll understand **_

**_Would you give me something just to hold on to? _**

**_And if you'll stay, I'll hold your hand _**

**_Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you _**

"Come on Elie let's go back, the other's might be looking for us now." Haru offered trying to shake off the recent commotion.

"Haru listen to me…" Elie said dearly.

"Let go inside first, it's really chilly up here." Haru said as she grabbed Elie's hands and was about to pull Elie.

But Elie resisted.

"You have to listen to me Haru. I… I'm leaving…" Elie said.

"Come on Elie stop it, it's not funny anymore." Haru said trying to deny.

"You stop it Haru! I know you are not stupid, so don't act like one!" Elie piped up.

"Elie…"

"I'm sorry Haru… I… I have to go…" Elie said as she spun on her heels and started to run away.

"I'll die! I'll die without you Elie… so please don't go! I love you!" Haru shouted.

Elie had stopped before the door but didn't look back.

"You have lived your life even before we have met, so you'll live just fine without me." Elie replied, then she entered the door, her cheeks were streaming with tears.

**_Now that you're gone, I'm all alone _**

**_I'm still hoping that you would come back home _**

**_Don't care how long, but I'm willing to wait _**

**_Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you_**

That night, Elie didn't spend the night with the group. And in the next morning, Musica had found a letter on top of the table in the room that they are staying.

Musica had given the letter to Haru, when he thought the boy was ready for the day. After all, Musica thought that the letter was really for Haru.

Dear Guys,

We have been together for quite some time now and I really enjoyed all of it. I will never forget all the things that we have shared and done. And how can I forget the people that are always there to help and save me in times of trouble? Thanks a lot!

While you were reading this letter I'm not there anymore. Sorry I couldn't personally say goodbye to all of you.

And to you Haru, I love you too… but I couldn't think that I could love you wholly if I don't even know myself.

I promise I will see you again.

Love,

Elie

**-End-**

---

Okay, that's done. Whew, I never imagine writing non-yaoi fic was quite a feat, now I know. But don't be squeamish I haven't said goodbye to writing yaoi fics yet. big grin Don't forget to comment on this work please.

Bwryan: I am turning squeamish now.

You don't count big brother. And yes a bit short, for this is my first non-yaoi so please be nice. Until the next story…


End file.
